One Fine Day
by Fight-sister-fight
Summary: 'It had seemed ridiculous at first, but Delphine had to admit that it wasn't a bad idea at all to take a vacation after all they had been through. It was a chance for all of them to bond, to relax and to take care of the final loose ends of business.' Post season 5. Some kind of after party for clone club, Cophine-centric.


_A/N I really think that all clone club members deserve to take a nice holiday together when all of the drama is over. Let's just imagine that they've pried away some money from all of the shell corporations or maybe they just received a huge sum of hush money to finance their vacation. This is just a fluffy little comfort piece, because I need everyone to be okay at the end..._

* * *

 _One fine day, you're gonna want me for your girl_

* * *

Delphine sat in a sun lounger on the edge of the pool, leafing through a scientific journal.

Helena was lying in the chair next to her, the blonde clone had fallen asleep in the shade of the parasol between their chairs. The twins, Siobhan and Gracie, were asleep in a travel bassinet next to her. They were quiet babies. Easily satisfied and they rarely cried. Sister Irina sat on the other side of the bassinet in a comfortable chair, watching the girls closely.

Cosima and Felix were running and splashing in and around the pool, playing tag with Kira, Charlotte and Oscar and Gemma. She supposed Alison, Donnie and Sarah were in the house somewhere. Scott, Hell Wizard, Adele, Colin and Art had gone out for a hike. Delphine was quite certain that they were up to something, the excuse too bizarre to be even slightly believable, but she was too relaxed to think about it.

It had seemed ridiculous at first, but Delphine had to admit that it wasn't a bad idea at all to take a vacation after all they had been through. It was a chance for all of them to bond, to relax and to take care of the final loose ends of business. There were many things that needed to be settled. The money they had managed to divert from the corporations had to be divided. Decisions needed to be made about how they were going to support Helena and who would look after Charlotte. But those decisions weren't supposed to be discussed until tomorrow and Delphine pushed the worries from her mind.

She was a bit jealous of Cosima, who seemed to get along so well with all of her sisters and their friends. She'd always felt an outsider, an intruder. She knew Cosima's sisters had finally deemed her trustworthy after she'd helped her girlfriend with the cure and Mrs. S. with her deal, but that didn't mean they actually liked her.

Nevertheless, it was fun to watch Cosima with the children. Her girlfriend could be so silly with them. Now she was running after her nieces, nephew and little sister. She and Felix were trying to catch the children and throw them in the water, but the four children were too quick on their feet for the two adults.

Delphine couldn't help but yell a warning however, as Charlotte clumsily stumbled over a parasol base, trying to get away from Felix. The girl was able to break her fall with her hands, but Delphine could see that it hurt by the way her lip trembled. She recognized the expression from Cosima's face when her lover was upset or distraught.

'Cosima,' she called out to her girlfriend. 'All of you should be more careful with Charlotte's leg.'

'I'm fine,' Charlotte protested as she tried to scramble back up again, but Cosima had already come to the girl's side to pull her back to her feet.

'Hey, are you sure you're okay?'

The youngest clone nodded tearfully. 'It's just my toe. I stubbed it. The nail's all broken and bloody.'

Cosima grabbed the girl under her arms and lifted her in the air. 'Come on, why don't you go sit with Delphine for a sec, while I will try and find you some really cool band-aids.'

Charlotte giggled. 'I can walk just fine, silly. I'm not a baby.'

'I know,' Cosima smiled. 'But isn't it fun to feel as if you're flying?'

She parked the girl in front of Delphine's lounge chair and went back inside the villa they had hired, to get a band-aid.

Delphine moved over on the chair and Charlotte sat down next to her. Delphine wrapped an arm around her, though the girl didn't seem to be in a lot of pain.

Together they watched how other three children managed to push Felix into the pool. 'Oi,' he yelled. 'You little twats! You're going to regret this!'

Charlotte giggled again. 'Delphine?' she asked then. 'What's a toe in French?'

'It's _un orteil_ ,' Delphine answered. She grabbed Charlotte's injured toe. 'This poor big one is _le gros orteil_ and the little one is called _le petit orteil_.'

The youngest Leda repeated the words after her.

Charlotte sat still and smiled when Cosima came back and cleaned her injured toe and put a flowery band-aid – clearly provided by Alison – around it.

When it was done, she hopped off the lounge chair and ran back to join the other children that were still torturing their poor uncle Felix.

Cosima sat down in Charlotte's spot on the chair, letting herself be wrapped in Delphine's arms. She coughed a few times.

Delphine immediately sat up to steady her girlfriend and rub her back, but Cosima pushed her away. 'Delphine, I'm fine. I'm fine.'

Delphine grimaced. 'I'm sorry. Force of habit.'

'It's okay,' Cosima replied. Her voice still raspy.

'Are you sure you're alright?'

'Yeah, I'm just a bit tired.' She plopped her body down in Delphine's lap and straddled her girlfriend on the chair and laid down, her knees on the outside of Delphine's hips, her head resting against her lover's shoulder.

It was a bit of an awkward position, but she could feel Cosima's sudden need for contact and comfort radiating off of her. The other woman shivered and Delphine grabbed a towel to cover them. Absentmindedly she stroke Cosima's back under the towel, her hand dipping inside her girlfriend's bikini panties to caress the swell of her ass.

She was rudely disturbed from her dwellings however by one of Cosima's sisters.

'Hey,' Alison hissed. She was carrying a serving tray with several smoothies and bowls of fruit. 'Keep your hands above the towel! There are children here!'

Delphine blushed, but Cosima rolled her eyes and moved up to kiss Delphine. 'Chill out, Alison. There's nothing R-rated going on here.' She kissed Delphine again and whispered in her ear: 'Yet.'

She looked up at her sister. 'Are those for us?'

'The smoothies, yes,' Alison answered. A small smile playing on her face. 'The fruit is for the children.'

Cosima grabbed two of the smoothies and handed one to Delphine, who muttered a thanks to Alison. With a sigh Cosima let herself fall back against Delphine's chest.

'Honestly Cosima, you shouldn't run around so much. I can see you've overexerted yourself,' Alison scolded. 'You're still recovering. Let Felix play with the kids. Or Donnie. God knows he could use the exercise.'

She handed another smoothie to sister Irina and gently woke up Helena.

Cosima rolled her eyes again. 'I swear, even my mother doesn't nag that much,' she whispered to her blond lover.

'I'm not deaf, Cosima!'

'Good.' The dreadlocked clone stuck out her tongue at her sister and squeezed Delphine's leg.

'Cosima, _ma belle_? Can we move?' Her girlfriend asked. 'I'm a bit uncomfortable.'

'God yes, of course,' Cosima exclaimed. 'Sorry, I'm totally squishing you.'

'You couldn't squish me. You're much too _petite._ '

They moved around so Cosima was sitting between her legs, her back resting against Delphine's chest. It was not exactly comfortable either, but Delphine was not complaining as long as Cosima was in her arms.

'Alison is right though,' she told her girlfriend. 'You should tone it down a bit. Let yourself heal.' They could hear a satisfied noise from Alison's direction.

'I'm fine, Delphine. Really. Besides, I'm resting now. Drinking super healthy smoothies. Couldn't be better.' She lowered her voice a bit and whispered to Delphine. 'Sitting in my favorite place. Right between your legs. Just where I plan to spend the entire night.' Delphine blushed again.

'Sestra Cosima is embarrassing Delphine with sex talk,' Helena told Alison. A big grin on her face. 'Look. She is getting very red. Like a tomato.'

It was true. Delphine felt her face grow hot, especially when Helena pointed it out. It was not that Cosima's words were so exciting, but they had so much time to make up for. She had been without Cosima's touch for such a long time that every little thing turned her on. And Cosima was such a _méchante fille._ She knew exactly what she was doing to Delphine.

Alison, always the mother hen, turned around. 'Cosima, stop it! You're making Delphine uncomfortable. And you too Helena. It's not nice to relish in someone else's embarrassment.'

Alison rolled her eyes when both sisters made a face at her.

'Hey, what's going on here?' Sarah and Donnie appeared from the house and came towards them. Donnie taking a smoothie and wrapping his arm around Alison's waste, while Sarah peered at her nieces inside their bassinet.

'How are the baby meatheads doing?'

'They sleep a lot today,' her twin answered. 'This is good. They will grow and be strong. Like us, sestra.'

Sister Irina nodded.

'Good,' Sarah agreed. She grabbed a smoothie from Alison's tray and brought out a small flask of vodka from behind her back. 'Anyone up for a little extra ingredient?'

'Yeah, dude. Hit me.' Cosima smirked. She offered her glass so Sarah could pour vodka in it.

Felix came towards them. 'I heard someone's passing out free booze here. Sharesies?' He grabbed a smoothie and Sarah topped it up with vodka.

Helena held up her glass as well, a hopeful look on her face, but her twin frowned. 'Oi, not when you're breastfeeding, meathead.'

Sarah held up the flask. 'Alison? Donnie? Delphine? Sister?'

The sister shook her head.

'Not for me, thank you,' Alison replied and Donnie declined as well, obviously trying to be supportive of his wife's decision to stay sober. Delphine brought up her glass however and Sarah poured the last remaining bit of vodka in her smoothie.

'There you go, blondie.'

Delphine raised her eyebrows at the nickname and wanted to say something, but Cosima smiled at her and whispered in her ear: 'That means she likes you, you know.'

'Let's toast,' Cosima said. 'To Siobhan and Gracie.'

'Thank you, sestra,' Helena smiled and raised her own glass. 'And to your health.'

'To the future,' Alison contributed. 'A better, healthier future.'

'To all of us,' Sarah decided and the rest of them repeated her, while they clanked their glasses. 'To all of us.'

Delphine pulled Cosima towards her and kissed her. Life was good.


End file.
